


团队精神

by AmandaSun320



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	团队精神

沃克轻轻巧巧地落在大皇宫的玻璃穹顶，带着一脸嘲讽看着狼狈地挂在尖顶上的伊森：“需要帮忙吗？”  
“闭嘴！”伊森惊魂未定，他还从来没这么低空开伞过，要不是为了这个该死的大个子，他也没必要拿自己的生命来冒险。  
“别发火嘛，我们不是安然无恙吗？”沃克解开了自己的降落伞。  
“你管这叫安然无恙？！”伊森手忙脚乱地解开自己的降落伞，不小心顺着屋顶滚了下来，正落在沃克脚边。  
沃克伸手把他捞了起来，故意帮他拍了拍后背上的尘土。“抱歉，亨特特工。”  
“不过我倒是没想到你这么容易勃起，看来你真是吓得不轻。”  
伊森低头看了一眼，裆部的凸起格外明显。绯红的颜色从他的脸一直蔓延到耳根。  
“需要帮忙吗？”沃克第二次提出友好的建议。  
“不需要！”伊森现在只想找个地方赶紧解决一下，不要耽误了完成任务。  
沃克似乎看出了他心中所想。“放松，我们时间绰绰有余。你看，这就是低空开伞的好处，我们降落的时间比你安排得早的多。”  
“我不需要你在这指手画脚，要么你自己先去逛逛，要么帮我找个地方让我解决问题。”  
沃克环顾四周：“这不就挺好的吗？”  
伊森以为自己听错了。  
“你让我在这自行解决？”  
“不。”沃克慢条斯理地说，“我是说，我们，在这里解决。”  
“……”伊森被噎住了一样，憋了半天，“你他妈脑子没病吧？”  
“我可以很负责地告诉你，没有。”沃克凑了过来，轻轻地捏了一把他凸起的地方。“我也可以保证，会很舒服。”  
伊森本能地往后一退，差点从屋顶踩空。沃克拉了他一把，直接把他禁锢在自己的怀里，手不安分地落在了他的屁股上。  
“！”伊森简直想给这家伙来个抱摔，可惜他挪不动他。  
“别乱动，我也硬了。”沃克的胡子戳了戳他的耳朵，说话时吐出的热气让伊森的耳朵红得发亮。  
“你到底想干什么？”伊森给了沃克腹部一击，不过似乎对这个古希腊神像一样的特工没什么影响。  
“我说过了，我就是想帮帮忙。”沃克扯下了伊森戴在跳伞服里的领带，动作麻利地困住了伊森的手。“帮忙的同时，我们都舒服一点，也没什么错吧？”  
伊森还没来得及反应，沃克已经扯下了他的裤子，把他放倒在玻璃穹顶上。沃克一边脱自己的跳伞服，一边调整伊森躺的角度。  
伊森抬腿踹了沃克一脚，不仅没有任何效果，还大大刺激了沃克。  
“躺好，我再说一遍。”  
伊森挣扎了半天，额头上已经冒出了星星的汗珠，他放弃了。“你打算怎么做？用手？”  
沃克惊讶地俯下身来：“手？那岂不是很没有意思。”  
他扶住了伊森肌肉结实的大腿，分开把脸放在了他的两腿之间，扭头舔了一下伊森的大腿内侧。伊森哆嗦了一下。  
“会很热的。”沃克解开了伊森夹克的拉链，又灵活地解开他穿在里面的衬衣纽扣。  
伊森想逃开，却被沃克死死地按住了。沃克张嘴含住了伊森的阴茎。  
他只含住了一半，柔软的舌头绕着顶端舔了几下，然后吐了出来，嘴角挂着银丝，抬头看了伊森一眼。“你的味道还不错。”  
伊森动弹不得，瞪了沃克一眼。  
“好的，我们继续。”  
沃克一路向下，亲吻着伊森硬得发烫的阴茎，然后包住了伊森的睾丸。他卖力地吞吞吐吐，仿佛在进行一场表演。伊森的铃口吐出了一些透明的液体。  
沃克嘴角挂上了微笑。他放开了睾丸，重新认真对付阴茎。  
他尽可能地含住整根。伊森的阴茎不小，他有一些勉强。他的嘴唇因为卖力有一些变形，可是他努力地让伊森进入得更深。伊森感觉到自己戳中了他的喉咙。他咽了咽唾沫。  
沃克上上下下地动着自己的头，时不时吸一两下。他的眼睛盯着伊森漂亮的身体，在伊森盯着他的时候格外卖力地进行着肉体的表演。只要他挑逗地瞥一眼伊森，伊森就会把头扭向一边。不得不说，他发情的野兽一样的表演还蛮性感的。  
伊森在沃克的动作之下逐渐动情，他主动配合着沃克的动作，用力往上顶弄。沃克趁势解开了束缚着他双手的领带，然后将自己的右手从他曲折的左腿下边穿过去，紧紧地抱住他的大腿，左手一路向上，在他衣襟大敞的腹肌上画着螺旋线，来到了他的乳头，绕着右乳画着圈。  
伊森的敏感点被挑逗得仿佛着了火。他情不自禁地将右手胡乱搭在了沃克微湿的头发上，使劲揉着他毛茸茸的卷发。  
沃克任由他纠扯揉弄自己的头发，嘴上动作的节奏却加快了起来。伊森已经发出了含混的叫声。沃克腾出右手，牵住伊森的左手，放在自己的耳边。伊森抱着沃克的头，配合着他的索取。  
在合适的时候，沃克退出，一声低吼，伊森射了出来。  
他射得他们两个人的胸膛腹部都一片狼藉，有那么一星半点还溅在了脸上。  
沃克擦了擦脸上的液体，拍了拍失神地望着夜空的伊森的脸颊：“怎么样？舒服吧？”  
伊森没有回答，他的手却动作起来。  
他解开了沃克的裤子，顺着形状找到了沃克硬了半天的阴茎。  
“怎么？想要吗？”沃克笑出了声。  
“你硬成这样我们也没办法继续任务吧？”伊森的声音有一丝沙哑。  
“那可怎么办呢？”沃克故作思索，“那么你来帮我怎么样？”  
“不然你以为我是想做什么？”伊森气急败坏地回应。  
“不不不，亨特特工，我都让你这么爽了，仅仅用手是远远不够的。”  
伊森撑起身来，准备换个姿势给他口。  
“这也不对，我不喜欢同样的招数来两次。”沃克得寸进尺。  
伊森白了他一眼：“你到底要怎样？”  
沃克一时没接话，他脱掉自己的裤子，把上衣也全部解开。  
然后他躺在了玻璃穹顶上。  
“骑上来吧。”  
伊森没有动弹。  
“你要是不想这么玩，那后入也可以，不过，”沃克坐了起来，一把捉过身边的伊森，把他脸朝下压在了玻璃上。“好好看着，看着这些参加博览会的人，只要有一个人想抬头看看外面的天空，他们就会发现你这张被我操到要死要活的脸。”  
说完，他粗鲁地抓着伊森的头发，把他揪了起来。“现在，到了你做选择的时候了。”  
伊森满脸恨意，狠狠地剜了他一眼。沃克知道自己成功了，于是再次躺在穹顶上。  
伊森从来没有在上面被操的经历，他一时间有些茫然，不知道该从哪一步开始。沃克轻笑一声：“把腿跨过来。”  
伊森顺从了，跨坐在沃克的腰腹部，屁股紧紧地贴着沃克烧红的铁杵似的阴茎。  
“稍微抬起来一点。”沃克边说边摸上了伊森的后庭，这一步还是他来吧。  
他塞进去了一根手指，蹲在他腰上的伊森发出了吸气声。  
“疼吗？可是你得适应啊，亨特，连一根手指的侵入都受不了，一会儿你可该怎么办呢？”沃克伸出另一只手，从下面端住了微微颤抖的伊森，免得他支撑不住。  
沃克的动作很慢，轻轻地进行扩张，伊森慢慢克服了异物侵入感，后庭慢慢放松下来。沃克增加了手指的数量，伊森逐渐习惯。  
沃克抽出了手，在伊森的跳伞服上擦了擦，然后握住自己的阴茎，对准了伊森的后庭，下达命令：“坐。”  
伊森慢慢往下溜，沃克用手托着他，避免他一下子坐到底。  
在大概进去了一半的时候沃克让他停了下来，托着他慢慢往上走。在只含住头的地方又停下来，再次让他慢慢往下坐，这次做到比刚刚多的程度。就这样反复几次，伊森终于适应了沃克阴茎的大小。  
“现在，自己来。”沃克捏了把他屁股上的软肉，撤回了自己托着他屁股的手，握在了他两条不知道该如何安放的手臂上。  
伊森被扶住，有了支撑点，慢慢向上抬起屁股，让沃克消失不见的阴茎重新显露出来。沃克看着两人的连接处，适时地让他停下来，再接着吞没自己的全部。  
沃克知道这个过程急不得，越是着急越是没有快感，于是索性把主动权交给伊森，让他来决定节奏和程度。伊森在不断被填满的过程中找到了自己的点，在下坐的过程中尽可能对准那个点。他爽得不由地加快了速度。  
沃克粗暴地揉了揉他的腰：“对，就是这样，很好。”他配合着伊森的节奏抬着自己的腰。  
第一次在上面被操的伊森明显有些体力不支，大滴大滴的汗水从他的发尖、肩膀和大腿上滚落，落在沃克身上的那些便融成了更大的汗滴，滚落在大皇宫的玻璃穹顶上，折射着屋里的光。  
沃克知道他撑不住了，及时地伸出手，再次托住他的屁股，把他固定在一个合适的高度，然后开始了真正的攻击。  
明明刚刚已经把他全包进去了，伊森在舒服之余惊讶地发现从下往上用力的沃克似乎更大了。  
他的呼吸已经全乱了，脑子里想的只有沃克的抽插动作，无意识的叫喊更加刺激了沃克的神经。沃克看到他的表情就知道是时候了。他更加用力地顶弄着伊森，让他没有喘息的机会。  
伊森的西装外套已经完全从他肩膀上滑落，只有衬衫勉勉强强挂在他的半边肩头上，将他线条饱满的肌肉几乎全部暴露在空气中。沃克伸手去摸他，并且重点在他挺立起来的乳头附近做文章。  
极度羞耻伴随着极度愉悦，射过一次的伊森又一次射了出来，沃克扭开头，避免射在他的脸上，然后继续狠狠地要了他几次，也射在了他身体里面。粘稠的液体滴滴答答地从伊森的后庭流了出来，和他自己的都落在了玻璃穹顶上，顺着穹顶的弧度，慢慢往下流淌。浓郁的男性气息包裹着两人，喧闹的巴黎城寂静的夜空中就只剩下了他们两人。

眼神恢复清明的沃克用手指沾了点浊液，在依旧眼神失焦的伊森下体周围画了个心形，把软得没劲的他拉进了自己的怀里，手伸进他褶皱不堪的衬衫，在他腰臀之间游走揉捏。他的胡子蹭在伊森的耳朵上，粗哑的声音掩不住刚刚做完的兴奋。  
“亨特特工，这样可爽？”


End file.
